


Writing Prompts Galore

by LunaVictorine



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'll add them as I go through, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVictorine/pseuds/LunaVictorine
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts and scenarios I get from reading or listening to music. Maybe even some one-shots. This whole thing is just out of impulse and I'll update the fandoms and other tags as I go through.





	Writing Prompts Galore

You are a countess of old nobility at the masquerade ball of the current Prince. The spoiled brat of a Prince is a relative of yours, currently he was dancing with an unknown lady. No words were being said, although the looks they were giving each other spoke a lot. But the buffet table you were at only had such a view and it was amusing to no end how the lady was stepping on the Prince’s shoe with her heel every time she had the chance.

Then something caught your attention, the Prince and the lady were talking. Though you could not hear them you can still read their lips:

_“You should really work on your foot work, my lady.”_

_“Then you should work on your face as well then.”_

_“I’ll have you know that most women that look at me fall in love.”_

_“And it does wonders to your superiority complex does it not?”_

_“Now, that was very un lady like of you to say.”_

_“Well, you are no gentleman either.”_

Now this was amusing...

**Author's Note:**

> I did this one during the night so it's short.


End file.
